Who is the owner?
by Aki Izumi
Summary: Killua is having dreadful dreams. Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Who is the owner?**

**_Disclaimer: _**Hunter x Hunter isn't mine and I'm not going to get anything for writing this –but your reviews if you're so kind to send some to me.

This magnificent art piece -HxH- is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi sama.

_**Warning:** _It's a Yaoi story, which involves –in fact it is -a male/male relationship –something I particularly don't consider strange since it's a HxH fanfic.

**_Pairings:_** GonxKillua and –in some chapters later- KurapikaxLeorio. There are also some HisokaxGon hints.

**Chapter one: problems among dreams.**

'_Hello'_ The quiet voice echoed into his head and went through it for a few seconds. The darkness filled the place. He could not reply, since his throat seemed to be hermetic closed _'I need to talk to you, brother.'_ Irumi stood there as his deep dark eyes were focused on him.

There was a long pause until Killua was able to open his mouth and let free any word.

'_What do you want?'_ He asked giving the taller assassin a bother look. _'What is it about?'_

'_Oh, I'm sure you'll be interested…' _Irumi replied, no expression on his uniform face. _'It's about Gon, of course…' _The white haired boy felt as if his heart's beating had suddenly stopped.

'_What do you want from him?!' _He yelled angrily. He didn't wish to get his dear friend involved into something concerning to his sick family.

'_I just have to warn you, my brother… Gon isn't yours' _the kid's eyes widened in surprise.

'_I've never pretended it to be like that…' _He muttered frowning. Gon wasn't his. Of course, he had always known it, but… there was something –a sort of feeling, maybe- which made him feel in a different way. As if Gon were actually a part of him… and in consequence, his own possession.

'_I'm going to tell you something Hisoka warned me not to do…'_ Irumi stated as he came closer to the young murderer. _'These words were spoken by him when he stopped me from killing your precious friend…' _Killua's eyes widened a little bit more before he looked up right at his sibling's face with a hate filled expression –how was he able to think of stealing the spiky haired hunter's life?! He was about to yell at the assassin, but Irumi cut him off before '_"Gon is mine. If you touch him, you are taking a great risk…" Do you see, Killua?' _He asked_ 'There's someone who also feels what you do towards that kid. Do you think you're able to compete with Hisoka for Gon?'_

The green eyed boy felt then truly upset.

'_Gon is not only my best friend, but the most important person for me!'_ he shouted angrily gripping his fists. _'Don't ever come near him!'_

Irumi stared at his younger brother for a while. Killua stared back.

'_Maybe you need to watch something…'_ The tall man muttered before clapping his pale hands.

'_To watch…?'_

Suddenly, a noise caught his attention. He turned his head to see where it came from. But what he found wasn't the most pleasurable thing he could do.

'_Gon…'_ He whispered as his sight was overcastted.

The little hunter was cuddling a certain person. A person they knew well: Hisoka. And the mage wasn't slow at all. Indeed he was already nuzzling on Gon's neck. And, naturally Killua was almost freeing steam off his ears. He didn't want to look at that… that was driving him mad!

'_Do you… understand?'_

"AH!" the shout echoed all through the room.

"Killua! Are you ok?!" The little worried Gon's voice was caught by his hearing sense. He managed to focus the gentle face and it was in that moment he realized his eyes were filled by tears.

"Gon…" He whispered looking down at the blankets that were covering his thin body.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The black haired boy asked naively.

Killua nodded not looking at his friend.

"It's ok…" Gon said in a low tone as he came closer to the assassin and hugged him tightly. The taller kid's green eyes widened as large as they could and his arms were barely able to return the embrace. But they did and Killua felt he was the happiest person in the entire world. "All is going to be right… don't worry, it was just a bad dream." The little hunter's voice tried to calm him down.

"G - Gon" He stuttered before quietly pulling the spiky haired boy apart. "There is something I need to tell you…" The young Freecs blinked a couple of time without understanding the sudden quietness in the other boy.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"You… I-I want to… well I mean… what I want is… it's to stay with you… from now on…" The white haired kid tried to explain as he looked down and, eventually straight at Gon's eyes, waiting fora punch. But it never came. In fact –and for his own surprise– a big smile was spread across the tiny face.

"I already knew it… and I thought you'd know I feel the same, Killua." He explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world "I want to stay at your side forever." And the young assassin couldn't help but embracing his friend once again.

"But… there is something else…" he muttered in Gon's ear.

"What's it?"

"I'm yours, Gon." And Gon felt incredibly astonished. Of course he wasn't upset or anything like that. But a big surprise caught him in the moment he heard those words, especiallycause the fact they were spoken by Killua, who was currently pulling himself apart once again. "Did I say something wrong?"

And then Gon realized he had shown that surprise at all.

He shook his head.

"Of course you didn't." He said as he grinned "I'm just surprised, that's all. But…" The smile spread a little bit more "You have to know… I'm yours."

_Author's notes._

_Ok, I'm not an English native speaker, but I do love writing in this language, so please try not to look at my horrible grammatical mistakes._

_Concerning the fic, I'm barely developing the topic, but –as I'm about to finish this school year– I think I'll be able to continue. Anyway, I think I'd need your suggestions for doing that cheers._

_I hope you liked its beginning, but if you didn't, please let me know. _

Aki Izumi.


	2. And those who give advices

**Who is the owner?**

**_Disclaimer: _**Ok, I'd be really glad if I could say HunterxHunter is actually mine, but you'd know as well as me it's a lie. Indeed, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sama. (Of course I'm jealous, but who isn't?)

_**Warning:** _It's a Yaoi story, which involves –in fact it is- a male/male relationship –something I particularly don't consider strange since it's a HxH fanfic.

**_Pairings:_** GonxKillua and –it's about to begin– KurapikaxLeorio. There are also some HisokaxGon hints –not in this chapter, though.

**Chapter two: And those who give advices...**

"So what? Is Gon officially your partner?" Killua blushed deeply as he looked away frowning.

"Gon has always been my partner, hasn't he? Because he is my best friend…" He replied trying to sound uninterested – even when he felt full of happiness after hearing the question.

"You know as well as me what I'm talking about." The blond haired young man said crossing his arms beyond his chest. "Are you currently a couple?"

Killua kept in silence for a while. His face's expression became worried.

He looked around at that little park. They were staying at a hotel in York shin. It was the same hotel in which he tried to confess his feelings to the small hunter. And their two older friends have arrived just a few hours earlier.

"Well…" He eventually muttered "something happened… three days ago… but… after that we haven't talked about the matter at all."

"What went between you two then?" Kurapika asked curiously.

"Ahum… I… I told him I was… his" The kuruta's eyes became wider "and… he said he was… also mine." The white haired boy's cheeks were dyed by a bright red color.

"Jajajaja" The taller teenager laughed loudly at those words.

"What's so funny?!" Killua exclaimed angrily as he stood up and gripped his fists.

"Don't you see?" Kurapika asked in response as he wiped some tears produced by the laughs. "Gon is obviously in love with you, Killua. But he is so naïve that he can't even realize on that fact…" The young assassin blushed even more as the words were spoken by the chain guy.

They kept in silence for a while; the blond haired man was still grinning.

"I don't want to lose him." Killua eventually stated.

"Why do you think that could ever happen?" Kurapika looked down at his companion and noticed the worried and sad expression on his face.

"I'm afraid he could run away from me if I told him the truth… but if I stay at his side –even silently without telling him how I truly feel towards him – he could become bored of me… or even worse… I could eventually…" He stopped looking for the right words "hurt him…"

Kurapika sighed as he thought of a good advice. That little boy at his side might be really tangle minded.

"I know you have some problems about your past. But you must surpass them… it doesn't matter what Irumi told you before." Killua's eyes widened at the mention of his older brother "I'm sure you will never put Gon in danger, nor hurt him." The black lists' hunter turned his head to dedicate a nice smile to his friend "And I'm also sure he knows that too."

The assassin's green eyes gleamed brightly before they were hidden by some white locks.

"Thank you…" He muttered as he looked down and a little smile appeared on his face.

"Leorio, tell me" Gon muttered shyly while they walked down the street after buying some refreshes at a shop.

"What's it?" The medicine student asked rising an eyebrow before the sudden nervousness in his little friend.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

Leorio almost fell down when he heard such a question. Gon was really asking something like that to him?!

"Well… Of, of course" He stuttered as a certain figure appeared in his mind and his cheeks turned a light pink "but, why are you asking me that?"

"Because, I guess I currently feel like that…as if I were in love" The tall man almost fell once again. He never figured out he would be the person who would talk with Gon about that topic.

"And who is the fortunate one?" he eventually questioned trying not to look straight at the spiky haired boy.

"Killua" He said simply and Leorio eventually fell down to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" The doctor's aspirant replied as he got up and sweatdropped. "And did you talk to him about this?" he asked trying to look serious.

"Something like that." The brown eyed hunter said in response "Three days ago he woke up because of a nightmare at the middle of the night." He explained "He was very upset, so I tried to calm him down. Once he became quiet, he told me he wanted to stay at my side from now on…" Leorio grinned. He –as well Kurapika – had realized on Killua's intention a long while ago.

"And what? Do you agree, Gon?" The tall man questioned. He knew perfectly the answer, though.

"What are you asking, Leorio?!" Gon exclaimed as his eyes widened and he stopped walking to face his companion. "Of course I want to stay with him! Killua is the most important person for me!" He shouted.

"Calm down, Gon…" Leorio replied "I knew you'd react like this, I just wanted to see it."

The spiky haired boy blinked twice a little confused.

"So… did you know what I feel towards Killua?" Gon asked. His voice tone had lowed a bit.

"Of course I did. And I've noticed a lot of other things…" Leorio began.

"Just like I've noticed how you feel about Kurapika…" The black haired boy muttered as his older friend kept in silence astonished.

_Author's notes._

_I hope you liked this chapter. Actually, it seems not to have any sense, but I consider important Kurapika and Leorio's roles in the story._

_For those who consider themselves Hisoka fans, don't worry he's going to appear soon._

_But I tell it to you from this point: I do hate HisokaxIrumi, so don't expect any hint about that pairing to be placed on my story.  
Any doubt, complain and/or suggest, just send me a review!_

_Aki Izumi._


	3. Stressing meetings

**Who is the owner?**

**_Disclaimer: _**It's _not_ mine, ya' know? All these characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi sama. But the story is mine! I visualized it and I wrote it and I uploaded it! Jajajajajaja! (Psychopathic laughs). Uhum… coughs

_**Warning:** _Yeah, as you surely know, it's a yaoi –male/male, boy/boy, shounen ai or any other name you could give it– story. You're warned, so I don't want to get any death threat from you.

**_Pairings:_** GonxKillua –it's pretty obvious by now, isn't it?–, KurapikaxLeorio and some HisokaxGon hints –but don't expect the little boy to be in love with the clown, right? Of course Hisoka thinks of another way.

**Chapter three: Stressing meetings. **

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Leorio exclaimed as his face turned red and he stepped back.

"Do you really think I haven't realized on how you and Kurapika feel towards each other?" The little spiky haired boy asked as he smiled proudly.

"But…! How can you just… figure out I'm in love with such a guy…?! Besides, he is a man!" The medicine student shouted before looking aside and closing his eyes tightly.

"When did I say I thought you were in love with him?" The smaller hunter muttered as he smiled a confident grin.

And Leorio couldn't help but froze.

"I-I mean…" He stammered.

"You accused yourself, Leorio." Gon said in a kind voice with a happy expression on his face. "But tell me… have you ever talked about this? I mean, does Kurapika know you like him?" The tall wearing – robes – man shook his head forcefully. He could not lie about that matter. Moreover, he could not do such a thing to Gon.

The kid grinned nicely.

"I see…" He muttered "By the way, when are you going to tell him how you truly feel?"

Leorio kept in silence for a while as they went on walking. Before they rounded the hotel street's corner, he spoke again.

"I just… don't want him to put me away…"

"I don't think Kurapika would do such a thing…" Gon stopped walking "Besides, he wouldn't accept to stay with you all this time as you study for becoming a doctor, if he weren't –at least- attracted by you."

Leorio blushed once again –this time deeper – as he headed forward.

Gon followed him.

They didn't say anything else until they reached the hotel.

"Thanks you, Gon." The older hunter said as he turned to look at his young friend.

"No, please. I'm the one who thanks you Leorio for listening to me." He gave a last smile before he turned back.

"Where are you going now?" The tall man asked as he stared at the little boy leaving.

"I'm going for a ride, that's all." He replied.

"Don't you want me to go along with you?" Leorio offered, but the spiky haired hunter shook his head slowly.

"No, thanks a lot; I need to think…"

"I see… ok then, just try to be back soon. It's getting dark."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Gon muttered as he walked down the street and waved his hand. "See ya' later!"

"See ya'!"

"Gon… there you are. It's good to see you again…" A silhouette stood by the brown eyed boy room's window. The hands were gripped and the tongue licked the lips slowly… an impatient expression spread over the face. "My dear good kid…"

The person jumped down from the balcony and onto the ground "Wait for me…" it said before disappearing among the trees located near the hotel.

'Stay quiet… focus your entire energy into one point…' The petite hunter sighed once he stopped freeing his aura. There were amount of power around. He had been training a long while among the trees in the city park. Even in such a condition –as he trained every one of his senses were warned – he didn't notice a certain guy's presence, who was currently staring at him with fascinated eyes.

'My little guy...' The man thought as he lustily licked his lips once again. 'He is getting tired… perhaps he should stop a moment…'

Gon was all sweated from the deep effort put on his training.

'Just one more time…' He thought as his eyelids went down. His fist gripped as his sight overcastted. The feet seemed to be lighter and his stomach was empty as shivers went along his spine. Darkness, every single thing placed among his thoughts was covered by the shadows. Whether the boy was aware of it or not, he could not stand anymore.

A cold breeze suddenly spread across his whole body then. He did not even notice when it fell down or a couple of arms which wrapped him firmly –still gently – before he crashed onto the ground. And it was them who took his tiny and fainted figure back to the hotel.

"It's getting late." A truly worried Killua –though he tried unsuccessfully not to show it– complained. "Where the hell is Gon?" He asked staring at the blond haired young man and the taller one sat near him in the living room.

"As I told you before, Gon said he was just going for a ride… he might be about to arrive, so please don't worry Killua." Leorio replied looking tired – the cat eyed boy had obviously been asking for the little hunter for a long while.

"But you also told us he would be back soon." Kurapika commented. "And Gon is not the kind of person who leaves you waiting for them, so…" Then he cut off and frowned before standing up and heading hastily to the door.

"What is it Kurapika?!" The doctor also went on his feet as he called his friend who was already going out of the room followed by a fist-gripped Killua.

"It's Gon's aura!" The white haired boy exclaimed as he run for reaching the hotel's gate. "It increased and declined all of a sudden…!" Leorio –who was hurried after them– could not see but the Zaoldyeck's back and of course, he didn't realize on the desperate expression framed by the nervous boy's face. At the same time, Killua bit his bottom lip with concern.

'Gon…!'

'What really worries me is that other presence near Gon's… it can't be good.' The chain guy thought as his eyes turned as red as blood.

"HISOKA!!!!" Killua shouted angrily as the magician appeared before them at the hotel entrance, carrying the unconscious hunter. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HIM?!" he exclaimed coming closer the joker, who looked currently uninterested of the words that were spoken to him.

The murderer stared down at the young boy who lied among his arms. His hand barely touched Gon's cheek. It was a caress. The petite hunter's skin was so soft that he immediately thought of cotton. Strange, isn't it?

After less than one second caressing the kid, he looked up and faced the three furious people in front of him with a mocking grin spread across his thin face.

"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HIM THAT WAY!!" The smaller assassin shouted as he freed some aura through his fingers.

"Don't be so mad at me, boy…" Hisoka replied quietly. "He fainted because he trained too hard… I was looking at him from a hidden spot so he didn't realize I was there"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANYTHING!" Killua was about to go and fight the magician, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him from committing such a suicide. The kuruta –whose eyes were still dyed of that deep red color – was currently facing Hisoka.

"So you haven't done anything to him?" He questioned seriously.

"No, no really…" The clown replied as he came closer. "You know… he isn't ready yet."

"WHAT?!" The white haired kid exploded once again "GON ISN'T YOUR TOY!!" At those words, the joker gave him a strange look, a look that he never got before. And he felt the hatred dusting over his body since that horrible man had already declared himself as Gon's owner.

"Hisoka, give us Gon back." Leorio said stood by Kurapika.

"NOW!!" Killua exclaimed stepping forward.

"I will" The murderer muttered in response "but I want to place him on his bed by my own…" Once the words were spoken, Hisoka jumped and reached a balcony, then another and other until he got into Gon's. All this as he carried the spiky haired boy with just one arm.

"Damn it!" Killua shouted as he hurried to Gon's bedroom.

_Author's notes._

_It was a little larger than the others, wasn't it?_

_I have not gotten several reviews, but I'm pretty happy with the ones I have._

_In fact, this chapter is devoted to Fuji Fox, who send me one._

_Thanks girl, I truly liked your review. It made me continue with the story, indeed._

_As you probably know, I'm not a native English speaker, but I'm doing my best writing this, so I hope I won't disappoint you._

_Love ya' –and everyone who has read my fic._

_Aki Izumi. _


	4. Explaining

**Who is the owner?**

**_Disclaimer: _**I'm just tired to repeat it again and again… It is not mine, ok? HunterxHunter –that magnificent program that all of us know– belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sama. That man should be rewarded with a Nobel Prize!

_**Warning:** _Yaoi!!!!! Yes, and that means there are male/male relationships. If you don't like it and are expecting for Neon x some boy / Biske x some boy story, please go and find it, but first press the "back" button.

**_Pairings:_** As it has been in all the last chapters, it's mainly a GonxKillua fic with some KurapikaxLeorio scenes. You'll find a lot of HisokaxGon hints too, but don't worry the petite hunter is protected by his dear friend, Killua –or that's what the white haired boy thinks, jeje.

**Chapter four: Explaining... **

'Oh, Gon… each time we meet, it's more difficult for me to leave you at last.' The red haired man though lustily. 'You're turning into a very ripe fruit…' "But I'll hold on until the right moment comes." He eventually muttered before leaning down and bit lightly the boy's soft neck.

"Hum…?" The brown eyes opened slowly. "What is it…?" The barely – aware – kid said under his breath without recognizing the person stood at his side for a short moment. Suddenly, the joker parted away and stared at him with stretched eyes. Desire reflected on his pale and good looking face. "Hi… Hisoka!" The little hunter exclaimed in a surprised whisper.

The magician grinned.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" He asked shamelessly.

Gon blinked before he was able to hear fast footsteps getting close.

"It looks like your friends have finally come. They are very worried about you, ya' know?" The pedophile whistled as he stood by the opened window. "Bye!" He gave the spiky haired kid a wide smile as he waved his hand for eventually jumping out of the room.

Gon –placed on his bed, his back leaned against the wall and his hands resting on his lap– stared outside as his fingers went to touch his bitten neck.

Two or three seconds later, the door was opened and a cold sweated Killua –followed by Kurapika and Leorio, they both wearing nervous expressions – appeared there.

"GON!" The three of them shouted at once.

"Are you okay?!" The assassin asked apprehensively as he came nearer the younger hunter. He looked around. "Where the bloody hell is that clown?!"

"Do you mean Hisoka?" The petite boy asked naively tilting his head a little. "He went out a couple of seconds earlier, just before you came in." He explained quietly.

"What?!" Killua yelled "I'll catch him!"

"Calm down, Killua." The tallest man suggested him. "It's dangerous to follow such a murderer."

"But…!" The white haired teenager tried to complain.

"And" Kurapika cut him off "What really matters now is Gon's condition." The worried assassin looked down as his frown turned deeper. He sighed and stared up at his best friend.

"Are you right, Gon?" He whispered nervously.

"Yeah" Gon nodded as a sincere smile spread across his features "Hisoka just brought me here…" he began to explain, but he was cut off when one of Killua's hands was placed on his neck.

"What's that mark?!" He exclaimed madly "Moreover, how did you get it?!" His widened eyes showed all the anger he kept inside himself.

"Killua, try to control yourself, please!" Leorio asked but he was completely ignored.

"Leorio, I guess it'd be the best us to leave them alone…" The kuruta muttered grabbing the doctor's robes.

"But…" The older man replied frowning.

"Now." The blonde did not even give him a choice, so they eventually left the room.

"So what? Are you going to answer me?" Killua demanded impatient after the door was closed again and Gon and he were the only ones in the room.

"Truthfully, I'm not so sure how I got it, but…" The smaller kid looked down for a moment without knowing why he felt suddenly so nervous.

"But?" The white haired boy questioned giving him a severe look.

"But I guess Hisoka made it to me…" He finally said in a low tone.

It wasn't really a surprise, since Killua expected such an answer. Moreover, he recognized the mark as a teeth-made one and that turned him even madder.

The couple of adults decided to take a cup of coffee after going through such a stressing situation.

Sat at a table placed by the window, the glass-wearing man looked outside at the sky.

The cafe was a small place that was often crowded, but that night was different. The dark clouds – forcefully roughed by the wind – announced the rain's fall. Therefore, almost everyone was already in their houses watching a movie or even sleeping peacefully on their soft beds. But Leorio and Kurapika needed that brown liquid's warmth in that moment.

They had spent at least fifteen minutes there without speaking a word. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, the young medicine's student gazed his companion and he had to contain himself of jumping above him.

The kuruta's eyes were closed and his head rested on his hand. A thoughtfully expression danced on his pale face that was framed by some blond locks.

'Impressive!' The almost twenty one – years – old man thought as his cheeks dyed of red.

Ok, he knew he was deeply in love with his friend since a long, but it had never been so difficult to control his senses.

'"_He wouldn't accept to stay with you all this time… if he weren't at least attracted by you._"' Gon's voice echoed trough every corner in his mind. '"_Attracted… attracted…_"' "Attracted…" He whispered unwarily.

It was a very low whisper. In fact a common person wouldn't be able to hear it. But Kurapika was everything but a common person.

"Who?" He asked.

"Who what?" Leorio asked in response.

"Who is attracted by whom? - Or whatever it is" The chain guy was currently staring at him with suspicious eyes and frowning. He looked a little uncomfortable, but the doctor couldn't notice it because of his nervousness.

It seemed Kurapika had just caught him in the worst moment.

"Wha-What are you talking about, Kurapika?" He tried desperately to feign he had said nothing. But nobody would have believed him as he spoke like that. At least the blonde didn't.

"So, now you're trying to feign you said nothing, aren't you?" Ouch! That hurt. Kurapika was capable to read his mind.

"Are you crazy, guy? Of course I'm not doing such a thing!" Leorio exclaimed trying to look convinced, but as the words were spoken he couldn't avoid but look aside. "I did say nothing."

"Liar." Was Kurapika's simple reply.

They felt then into a very deep silence as the rain began to fall.

"Ki-Killua" he heard Gon's soft voice mutters from his back. It sounded someway nervous. "Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" He eventually realized on what he had done. "WAAAH! I'm so sorry Gon! I just didn't put attention and…" He rubbed the back of his head as the smaller hunter sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Killua… jeje." Gon smiled a witty smile. His dear friend had made a hole on the wall as he punched it forcefully. "But…" The spiky haired kid looked straight at the other boy "The last time you did that, you were truly angry." He silenced for a second. "Why are you annoyed now?"

Annoyed? Yes, he was annoyed. But that kind voice was able –as always– to calm him down and kill his –until then– growing anger.

"Gon…" He said under his breath. The little hunter blinked twice, confused as he looked at his white haired friend.

"What is it?" He asked with a nice grin.

"May I stay with you tonight?"

_Author's notes._

_Konnichiwa mina san!  
Hey, everyone who has read my fic, thanks a lot!  
I truly appreciate your reviews; they pull me to continue with this strange sort of story._

_Any complain or suggestion? If that so, please let me know.  
I'd like to thank all of you._

_Klappy: you sent me my first review; that's very important to me. Thanks for reading!  
Kaijuu-Ed: I thought it was pretty obvious I wasn't an English native speaker. I hope you'll like the next chapters._

_LimOfFragReality__: I love Killua/Gon too! Hisoka/Gon is not bad, but that kid will never notice how the joker feels towards him._

_Fuji Fox: Ya' know, I guess I have a sort of favoritism for you. Hope you'll like my story. Keep in touch!_

_Mystic Kay: I guess yours is one of the reviews I liked the most. Really, I want to get some more of them soon! And I agree that Hisoka is baddie… and believe me, he is going to be worse._

_RyukoKaiba: Yeah! Gon belongs to Killua! That dirty clown won't be able to split them up! Never! (Blinks) I hope there are not much Hisoka fans around… jeje. (Sweatdrops) Don't kill me, please!_

_Well, that's all by the moment.  
Oh, and I would like to give you my e mail, since it's necessary to have an account in this page for getting them from the authors –it's just if you want to add mine to your msn contact list or something else-. It's _

_See ya'!  
Aki Izumi.  
_


	5. One after one

**Who is the owner?**

**_Disclaimer: _**I'd like just not to say it but… HunterxHunter isn't mine, ok? Yeah, you guessed: it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sama. Therefore, none of these characters are mine. Cries pathetically

_**Warning:** _I guess I wasn't very polite the last time with this… but it's **_yaoi_**, so if you don't like, don't read, right? Right.

**_Pairings:_** GonxKillua –there so cute! – And LeorioxKurapika –I love that pairing too! –. Of course there are some HisoGon hints but don't worry, the little boy is not in love with our favorite pedophile. (Killua: "Uff…")

**Chapter five: One after one.**

"Is there any person…?"

"Huh?" Leorio's whole attention was then caught by the young man sat in front of him. And in that moment, that small table placed between them looked too wide before his eyes.

"I mean if there is some woman for whom you fell in love." Kurapika muttered before picking up his cup of coffee –despite the fact it has been already emptied – and closing his eyes trying to seem uninterested.

The doctor's aspirant blinked twice.

What was that strange behavior?

"Actually…" He began as his face dyed of red. "There's someone, but…" He silenced.

"But?" Kurapika hurried him.

"It doesn't matter. Not at all." The taller man replied looking aside and silencing once again.

The blonde –as he looked at his companion someway nervous– decided to close his mouth too. Thereby they didn't say any word else during the next ten minutes.

The smaller man looked outside trough the window. The rain drops crashed into the glass. So sad… so quiet… so beautiful.

"Leorio" the older one looked up from his cup as he heard the Kuruta's low voice. "I'm going for a ride now." He announced as he got up. "I'll see you at the hotel."

"It's raining and you don't carry with any umbrella." Leorio complained "You could get a cold."

But the chin guy was currently heading to the cafe's entrance.

"Don't worry…" He turned and faced his friend. "I just want to think of some things." He stated before leaving the place.

…………………………………

"It seems it's raining."

"Huh?" Gon blinked as he turned back and stared at the white haired boy who had just come into the room. "Killua, what's that for?"

The taller kid looked down at his hands, which carried a sort of package. It looked soft.

"It's a sleeping bag, don't you see?" He said as he went on his knees for placing the so-called-bag onto the floor.

"And why did you bring it here?" The naive kid said tilting.

"I asked you me to stay here tonight." Killua began to explain "But there is not another bed, so I brought it." He had closed his eyes looking as if it were the most normal thing over the world –and perhaps, it was.

"Oh, I see." Gon muttered as he covered himself with the blankets. "Ok, then. Good night Killua!" He exclaimed before he rolled over his back and tried to get asleep.

The assassin sighed.

'I'd like to…sleep there too…' He thought as his face blushed and his hands gripped the cloth among them.

…………………………………

"It's not the moment…" The blonde muttered. He stood under a tree looking the rain's falling. 'I've got just a week for staying with them…' He thought as his three friends' image appeared on his mind. 'After that, I'll come back with the Nostrade family and I'll go on looking after the Ryodan members…' He swallowed and closed his -now- red eyes. "Are you afraid?" He asked suddenly. "I know you're there, so please show yourself."

A second later or so, a good looking woman had gotten down from a tree's branch.

She wasn't taller than Kurapika and her clothes were white. Her waist was wrapped by a purple cloth belt and she carried needles in her hands.

"You're Machi, aren't you?" The kuruta asked facing her.

"That's right." She replied quietly. Strangely, she didn't seem to be ready for fighting.

"You weren't following me, so why are you in here?" The young man questioned. He was actually trying harder to control himself from punching the girl. He had to unsure himself she was involved in the Kuruta tribe's slaughter.

"There's no reason for me to tell you." She said in response. Error.

The chain was stopped two millimeters from her neck. The red eyes gleamed with a full-of-hate spark.

"I won't ask it to you again." He stated "Why are you in here?"

Machi smirked.

"You killed Pakunoda, didn't you?" Kurapika suffocated a gasp. "I've killed several people… I don't regret really." The chain slightly shook. "Because I've lost many important people for me too." Kurapika's eyes widened. And the chain fell over the wet ground.

Machi turned back. Not looking at the man stood behind her.

"I'm following another person's movements. You're not my target." She said before jumping and reaching a branch. She jumped again and disappeared under the rain.

The young kuruta did not even try to stop that Genei Ryodan's member.

…………………………………

'Machi is still after me.' A tall man sat in one of the park's benches thought as he grinned.

He was damp as the drops fell over him. He didn't care. It was someway reassuring to feel that cold water covers his body. It stifled his desire…

"That cannot be good." He muttered. 'Since I'm busy playing with my own toy...' He licked his lips and went on his feet. "Don't you agree…Gon?" He whispered before staring at the hotel placed near the park.

…………………………………

_Darkness. Everything was covered by shadows. Even he was._

"_What do you wanna get?" He heard a voice coming from his back. He turned and faced a pale man whose eyes were as dark as the space that surrounded them._

"_Irumi…" his hands trembled._

"_Do you want to stay at his side, don't you?" His older brother asked getting closer the white haired kid. "Forever and ever…" He added ironically._

_Killua's teeth clenched._

"_Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?" The almost-a-living-doll questioned; no emotion on his face._

_The teenager's eyes widened as one of his feet stepped back. He was afraid. _

"_I see… so you do." Irumi stated as he came nearer the boy. "But you don't want to understand it."_

"_Gon is not his!" The white haired hunter exclaimed as he looked up and faced his brother._

"_Of course he is." The man said quietly. Killua gasped in exasperation. "Why don't you look over there?" He pointed out a certain place in the darkness._

_But it wasn't hidden by gloominess. In fact the younger Zoldyieck was able to see a kind of field. There was a waterfall which formed a sort of lake, surrounded by several trees. In the middle of those, there was a path that leaded straight to the so-called-lake._

_Killua's eyes became wider._

_At the end of the path, there was stood a silhouette._

"_Gon…" He muttered._

_His friend seemed to be happy as he stared at the birds placed on the trees' branches and the water falling._

"_He is beautiful… I can understand why you love him." He heard that horrible voice again. Irumi stepped forward and stood by his side. _

_Killua couldn't help but nodded. _

"_But…" The dark brown haired man whispered "Don't you know why Hisoka hasn't taken him yet?" The smaller assassin looked up at the man. His eyes filled by hatred. "It's because Gon Freecs hasn't ripped enough yet."_

_At that point, Killua's hands were trembling in annoyance as his fingernails turned as sharp as a knife blade._

"_Don't even try, Killua." Irumi warned him. "Look at them."_

"_Them?" The boy stared at his front –where Gon was – and realized in another person. "Hi-Hisoka!" He whistled._

_The clown went closer the boy and embraced him tightly. A lusty grin appeared on his face. He muttered something – inaudible for Killua – that made Gon scream. _

_Then everything was darkness again, but Gon's shouts were still heard and they echoed all over the space around them._

"_AAAAAAH!!! AAAAAH!!!"_

"Ah!"

_Author's notes._

_Hello!!!!  
Did you like it? I hope so… you know, I'm trying to do my best, but it's still difficult to write a good story.  
This chapter is completely devoted to Ryuko chan hugs her.  
You're a very nice person, and what I want to do now is to make you happy. I hope you liked this chapter since it was hard to get inspired this time. _

With love,  
Aki Izumi.


End file.
